


Bento For Two

by Rexsketches



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexsketches/pseuds/Rexsketches
Summary: Short makes a bento lunch for Stealth in hopes she can become closer to him. Short and sweet fluffy drabble.
Relationships: Stealth/Short (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	Bento For Two

“Hope you won’t mind if I sit beside you?” Short’s sing song voice beamed with a grin. Since the end of King’s Cup Tournament, the Cardigan Team were never too far from the sights of Yellow-Green. From the day they were matched up against one another, with Yellow-Green taking the victory, the two teams had conspired collectively on friendly terms. In the months that followed, Metry consistently begged Rider to scrim the team again, if not allow them to join practices. Her charms essentially worked, for Rider made it a habit every other week for the two teams to meet up. 

Their practice scrim concluded for the day, the teams settled themselves down in the middle of Starfish Mainstage for a lunch. Like clockwork, the Cardigans insisted on providing lunches for everyone involved in the practices, as a way to wind down and break the ice. Checkered picnic sheet thrown down on the middle of the stage, everyone gathered themselves into position to sit down to the meal. Talk and excited chatter filling the air above.

“N-not at all” stuttered Stealth, smiling back at the Cardigan co-captain. He sat down on the edge of the blanket when Short had approached, a clothed wrapped bundle in her hands. The rest of his team were busy in their own little ways. Metry and Blazer had Rider currently caught in conversation between the two of them. The duo all smiles and laughter ringing out over the acoustics of the main stage. More or less, Metry was trying to coax Rider into trying a new recipe courtesy of Blazer. Long and Bun were busy packing up their weapons, their voices low in conversation. And Bamboo? Stealth saw her at the very end of the stage taking apart her splatling. He knew how stubborn the wood carver could be about maintenance of her weapon. She would refuse to eat a single bite until the insides of her splatling had been cleaned out from top to bottom.

At the beckon, Short sat down in front of Yellow-Green’s co-captain and began to unlace her bundle. The smile on her lips gleamed with pride as her hearts pounded against her chest. She’d exhausted the morning prior to practice cooking up the lunch within the bento, just for the sake of Stealth. Over the past few weeks, she’d been low key asking Blazer the types of foods Stealth enjoyed without giving away her true motives. Short felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks at the memory. When the practices started between the two teams, Stealth had been nothing but kind and nice to her. As co-captains, they had a lot in common to talk about, even more so as Stealth had been a co-captain of a team longer than she. His knowledge was irrefutable as far as strategies went, and she’d hope that by practising alongside him more, she’d be able to match him stride for stride.

As is, Short also found Stealth quite cute and charming. Sure, Metry and her two other team mates fawned themselves head over heels for Rider and his prowess. Yet, Short’s heart beat absolutely for Yellow-Green’s co-captain. Stuttering and nervousness included. In a way, she was in turn, nervous to admit her feeling to him personally, or reveal her feelings towards him in front of her team mates. All Short could do was push the confession down into her chest for a later time.

“I hope you won’t mind that I made you lunch as well” she chimed. Unwrapping the bundles, Short produced two bento boxes, the one to her right sliding over in front to reveal it’s contents to Stealth with a flourish of her hand. 

“Ta-da!” she sang, pink short tentacles swaying with her body movements. Clasping her hands together, she watched as Stealth raised the binoculars of his helmet away from his eyes, to better look at the box’s contents. From his facial expression, he appeared pleasantly surprised, which sent Short’s heart pounding even more. So far so good!

“A little birdie told me you enjoyed onigiri” Short put a finger to her lips and winked. She wasn’t about to let the cat out of the bag and reveal whom her secret partner in crime was for such information. The Cardigan girl further pulled out surprises by supplying Stealth with a cup and thermos, his favourite drink contained within. 

“Since we’ve been making it tradition to make lunches for you all, I wanted to...ah” she faulted a moment. Her deep pink eyes moved away from viewing Stealth as her cheeks grew hotter by the second. So much for being subtle, why was it suddenly becoming harder to say simple words? “T-to remember what everyone’s personal favourites are. You were the easiest to start with, aha” she chuckled. Cod, she felt like turning into squid form right at that very second to jump away. 

Stealth didn’t pay Short’s stuttering any mind, his eyes firmly glued to the carefully presented onigiri. Green eyes wide open, he regarded Short with a wide smile, showing off his gleaming beak “All this for me? I’m impressed!” he exclaimed. His body language seemed hesitant, as if he couldn’t decide to pick one of the onigiri up or not. Short decided to make the decision easier for him, reaching out and gently plucking up one of the balls. Cautiously, she shuffled her body towards him while keeping the hand outstretched.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s not going to jump up and run away” she giggled. If she made him relax a little bit, perhaps that might muster his courage up. Her joke seemed to succeed, as he chuckled back in response, rubbing his back tentacles underneath his helmet. The gesture seemed to be a habit of his to calm his nervousness, as she’d been noticing as of late in after practice talks. “Go on, please try it!” she pleaded. 

“I’m sure it’s delicious” Stealth chuckled, removing the offering from Short’s dark hand. Taking a good last look at the edible in hand, Stealth promptly removed a bite from the top. Chewing the mouthful, he shot Short a quick glance, then shot a thumbs up in approval.

The indication was enough to induce a glow from Short. Added blush further creep to her cheeks when he mumbled around another bite, complimenting the onigiri being the most delicious one he’d had in a long while. Short fumbled with her own meal as she glanced down at her knees, trying hard not to let him see the huge blush that was likely bright on her face.

“A-ah, Short?” Stealth voice broke her out of concentration. The girl gazed up as her name was called. She instantly noticed the nervousness in Stealth’s body language again, this time the wringing of his now empty hands being the trigger. Seemed to her, he was struggling to find the right words.

“T-thank you for the homemade lunch” he began. She nodded a welcome and chimed in again with her sing song voice. He continued on before silence could fall between them “Ah, speaking of lunch, I was wondering if, ah...” he coughed. Short tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t be sure, but did she detect a slight flush behind his goggles?

“Next week after practice perhaps maybe, ah, Sean has a promotion going on and I figured, um.” he again was rubbing the back of his head. Yet, Short understood the point of where Stealth was going. Suddenly her pounding heart made time extremely stall.

“W-would you care to have lunch with me then?” he finally sputtered out all his words in a fast flow. The stalled pace of time made it seem slower to Short. “You and the girls are always making lunches for us. I want to return the flavor, especially after what you made today” Stealth continued. “J-just, you and me. Sound good?”

A wide eyed Short took a moment to process all the information. Did Stealth just up and ask her out? On a date? Just him and her? A...lunch date?! Inside, she was screaming with exhilaration. If this date was successful, there would be more dates. Then...in due time she finally could confess her feelings to him!

“It’s a date!” she exclaimed, jumping up and hoping her legs wouldn’t give out under her. For once, she wasn’t trying to hold back the blush on her face. 

A date with Yellow-Green’s co-captain. The other girls were going to be so jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many fics or drabbles that center on any members of the School Cardigan Team. Let alone, many that focus on a pairing. I figured it would be nice for a change to write about a different pairing and of characters who don't often get much fanworks done.


End file.
